Dude, you're so fluffy
by Vianerd
Summary: Oneshot, drabblish, Morby. A very tired Rigby doesn't feel much for working, to which a very annoyed Mordecai carries his bro back to the house. There they snuggle because I'm a fluff-obsessed fangirl. Short and stupid, with maybe slightly off characterization. Rated T because of a random sexual comment and the obvious male x male pairing, but it's just fluff, really.


The day had been long and tiresome and they still didn't manage to finish all their chores… it seemed to be a regular occurrence in this regular world.

"I'm tiiiired," Rigby whined, almost falling over in midst of raking leaves. "I just wanna sleeeep…"  
"Man it up a bit, you baby," Mordecai grumbled, pulling his rake over the lawn. He had already built up an impressive heap of dead leaves, this in contrast to his small friend who barely even did a thing. This was the last chore on the list, and they were determined to finish it all… for once. "You know Benson's definitely gonna fire us if we don't finish this."  
The only reply he got from Rigby was an annoyed, long-winded groan.  
"C'mon, dude!" Fed up with the constant whining, Mordecai went over to his friend and pinched his arm flightily. The raccoon veered up in an instant.  
"YEOW! Why'd you do that?"  
"You're slacking off. I don't wanna get my tailfeathers fired because of your laziness."  
"It's not laziness! I'm just tired. Hey, Mordecai, can I–"  
"No."  
"Dude! You didn't even know what I was gonna say! I…" He was interrupted by a loud yawn. Guess he really was tired. He let himself drop on the admittedly small pile of leaves he had collected and sighed.  
Mordecai sighed as well – this time out of annoyance. He pushed the raccoon off of his measly mount and raked all leaves together, picking them up and dropping them in the nearest container afterwards. Mordecai planted his wings on his side.  
"Alright, look at that, I finished your work as well. You're lucky I'm in such a good mood," he lectured his lazy companion. However, he got no reply out of him – not even a twitch. He just lay there motionlessly.  
"Dude! I'm talking to you!"  
Still no response. Mordecai groaned and decided to pick his friend up, and then proceeded to carry him all the way to the house. Luckily for the both of them, their chores for the day were finished. He mumbled something when the jay went up the stairs of the house's elevated porch, but it was pretty much incomprehensible.  
"I can't believe how lame you are, seriously, Rigby."  
The sun went under and Mordecai was sitting on the couch. Next to him, leaning against the couch's other arm, was his little friend, comfily curled up into a ball. The raccoon was hugging his tail, which was a rather endearing sight. The taller bird was contemplating turning on the television to watch some corny sitcoms to get his mind off things, but he decided against it. The sleeping form of Rigby was pretty cute in some messed-up way, he thought. Way different from when he was awake, loud, and being annoying.  
Almost without realizing, he reached out a wing, but quickly retracted it when the small furry body twitched. Mordecai gritted his teeth, looking from left to right shiftily. Rigby wasn't going to forgive him if he ever found out about what was going to happen.  
Eventually he tried it another time, and the soft feathery hand came in contact with the soft fur on the raccoon's back, where it began stroking it, much like how one would stroke a cat.  
Mordecai grinned almost unnoticeably. He kept the motion up and much to his surprise, Rigby did not wake up, which was pretty unusual since he was a fairly light sleeper. It gave him the incentive to take it even further. He gently moved closer, wrapping both wings around the soft fluffy body and lifting it up. Still no response. He cradled his small friend gently, laying him to lay on his back, on the bird's lap.  
Mordecai uttered a small relieved sigh, for he still hadn't awoken. He was snoring rather unflatteringly with his mouth wide open, but he was asleep, and so he was unaware of the soft wing downing upon him again where it began petting his slightly chubby belly. Mordecai had to supress a chuckle as he wondered how long he could keep this up.  
It lasted about a whole minute before Rigby woke up. But he decided to keep his eyes closed shut. Might as well humour Mordecai for a bit, because he seemed to like this a little bit too much. And also because he was still fairly tired himself. _Those feathers feel pretty soft, though…_ he thought, and slowly began fidgeting. Mordecai jolted up, presumably thinking he had been caught. But when the raccoon shifted a bit only to lay his head on the bird's feathery tummy, he calmed down and a slight blush coloured his cheeks, visibly noticeable through his feathers.  
"Hey, uh… Rigby. I'm sorry for nagging on you so much today. You're… you're really tired, it seems."  
The smaller one opened his eyes to roll with them a bit before closing them again. "Yeah, you know it. Now stop talking and be fluffy."  
The blue jay chuckled a bit awkwardly. This wasn't really so bad. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back and relaxed…  
"Ugh, Mordecai!"  
In an instant, he snapped out of his daydream. "What?"  
"Eat something, will ya? Your gut's makin' me go deaf down here!"  
"Um…" Unsure what to say, he just frowned a bit. "If I wanna do that, I have to get up and I wouldn't want to push you off just yet. So just man it up a bit, Rigbaby."  
As he flicked the small mammal's nose teasingly, it made him whine a bit.  
"You jerkface." Rigby stuttered, though not moving from his position.  
"Right back at ya, drill-bit."  
"You do realize that word has something to do with anal sex, right?"  
"Pfft. Like Urban Dictionary is a reliable source."  
"Shut up."  
Rigby chuckled and for a moment Mordecai wanted to punch him, but he decided against it. In this state, it would just be cruel. A silence fell – it wasn't awkward, but it also wasn't really comfortable.  
Finally, Rigby was the one to break the silence. "Hey, Mordecai. Don't tell anyone, but I'm glad you're my friend. Thanks for putting up with all my crap lately."  
Mordecai looked down with a small, sincere smile. "Don't mention it, buddy."  
He could've just imagined it, but it felt like Rigby snuggled up closer to the unsuspecting bird. He raised his wing where he petted his head softly, eventually caressing his little head, lifting it up a little to look into those big eyes. But they were closed. A small, gleeful smirk was on his lips and Mordecai sighed once more, letting them snuggle together without doing much to prevent it.

The only thing he hoped was that nobody would come in right now. It would be for the better if this remained a secret… for now.


End file.
